Valerie Bertinelli
Valerie Anne Bertinelli (born April 23, 1960 in Wilmington, Delaware) is an American actress best known for her roles on shows such as One Day at a Time (1975-84 CBS version) and Hot in Cleveland. Early Life Valerie Bertinelli was born in Wilmington, Delaware, to a mother, a father. Her older brother Mark died of accidental poisoning before Valerie was born. Valerie's father was an executive for General Motors. When he was transferred to a new plant in Shreveport, Louisiana, the family moved. They eventually moved to Los Angeles where Valerie studied acting and eventually became a professional actress. Career *Valerie's first acting role was in an episode of the short-lived CBS drama Apple's Way. It was that appearance which caught the attention of TV producer Norman Lear. So he came to her and gave her a chance to audition for a main role of a friendly cooperative daughter in a new CBS sitcom called One Day at a Time. She won the role and as promised, she was cast as Barbara Cooper, the friendly mature daughter of newly divorced mother Ann Romano, played in the series by Bonnie Franklin. Her character has a rebellious sister named Julie, played by Mackenzie Phillips. And their nosy & crazy superintendent was Dwayne F. Schneider (Pat Harrington, Jr.). In the first season, Barbara was classified as a "tomboy," but as the series progressed, she became a lovely sexy woman. Valerie appeared in all but two episodes throughout the show's nine year run. *After the May 28, 1984 cancellation of One Day, Valerie continued to do some acting, appearing in other TV shows and TV movies here and there. *In 2001, she starred in the final two seasons of the successful CBS drama Touched by an Angel starring Roma Downey & Della Reece. *Seven years after the cancellation of Touched, she starred in another successful sitcom, this time on TV Land called Hot in Cleveland, alongside actresses Jane Leeves, Wendie Malick and the incredible Betty White. *On August 22, 2012, Bertinelli received the 2,476th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Jenny Craig For years, Bertinelli struggled with her weight. But in March of 2009 after losing 50 pounds, she became a spokeswoman for Jenny Craig. She even appeared in a swimsuit during some of her commercials (something she hasn't done in years prior). Hosting *Her first taste of hosting a television show was in 1981 when she guest-hosted on the short-lived NBC variety show Fridays, a spin-off of the venerable Saturday Night Live. *On March 4, 2010, Bertinelli substituted for the vacationing Whoopi Goldberg as guest co-host on ABC's The View. *Today she is one of the hosts of a new cooking show for kids called Kids Baking Championship‎‎. Personal Life *Valerie married rock singer Eddie Van Halen while doing One Day at a Time. They were married for 16 years (1981-2007) and they produced one child named Wolfgang. *Today she is married to financial planner Tom Vitale. They've been married since 2011. Shows hosted Kids Baking Championship Family Food Showdown Family Restaurant Rivals Shows appeared Pyramid You Don't Say! All-Star Family Feud Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Hollywood Game Night Links Her Official Site Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page Category:Hostesses Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1960 Births